Retrato familiar
by Dikana
Summary: Otras cosas quizá puedan cambiarnos, pero siempre empezamos y terminamos con la familia. Homenaje a todas las familias de FMA, consanguíneas o no. Cap.3: Roy-tachi.
1. 05 Uprooted

**Notas de autora**: Nueva tabla para la gente de **FMA** (juro que algún día terminaré todas las tablas que estoy empezando… ALGÚN DÍA LO HARÉ) Pero esta vez no está centrada en una única pareja/personaje, voy a ir haciendo un recorrido por todas las _familias_ del fandom. Porque en eso consiste esto: _¡family power!_ XD

Esta tabla la he _tomado prestada_ de la comunidad **family 15** de LiveJournal y, aunque seguramente se me escape algo de romance o fluff por en medio, lo más probable es que esté mayoritariamente centrada en relaciones paterno-filiales/fraternales, que los que ya me conocen saben de sobra que son mi gran debilidad. También habrá mucho _friendship_, que las familias de **FMA** no son solamente de sangre. Y si alguien me pregunta por qué demonios me ha dado por ponerme a hacer esto… bien, pues no tengo ni idea XD Suele ocurrirme que, cuando paso demasiado tiempo centrada en escribir romance, termino necesitando unas buenas dosis de _parental_ para desintoxicarme. Y qué le vamos a hacer… siempre me gustaron más las precuelas que las secuelas. Soy incapaz de imaginar a cualquier personaje, sea principal o secundario, flotando en el limbo como si no hubiese tenido vida antes del inicio de una historia

Espero de verdad que esto se convierta en una tabla normal de prompts sueltos sin relación unos con otros, para que me la pueda tomar con calma y descansar mi saturado cerebro…

Si queréis echarle un ojo a esta tabla o a cualquier otra que tenga en marcha, pasaos por **Land of Sanctuary**, mi comunidad de fics en LJ (un poco de propaganda nunca viene mal… el link está en mi profile XD)

Voy a empezar con la gente de Xing, porque no he podido resistirlo. Mi alma de historiadora me impulsaba a darles un background. Y es que siento debilidad por los grandes imperios orientales y las cosas de corte (creo que eso también ha quedado patente en los últimos tiempos, muaja)

Próximamente… ¡el Roy-tachi! 8D

Hala, a leer~

**Title**: _Mamá_  
**Fandom**: **Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters**: Xing-cast (para variar, juas)  
**Prompt**: #5 - Uprooted  
**Word Count**: 6814  
**Rating**: G  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: creo que no… A no ser que se os atragante la sobredosis de elementos pseudo-históricos, LOL. Ah, sí… ¡y exceso de noñería paternal, quedáis avisados!  
**Summary**: No sólo eran los príncipes de Xing los que luchaban por llevar a su clan a lo más alto. La lucha la empezaban mucho antes sus madres, sacrificándolo todo en el camino.

_**Mamá**_

En Xing, las esposas del emperador vivían juntas en el serrallo del palacio imperial. Era un recinto amplio, con cientos de cámaras y salas, albergando todo lo que las mujeres pudieran necesitar en su vida diaria. Porque, una vez que cruzabas las puertas del serrallo, el mundo entero se comprimía hasta quedar reducido a aquellas lujosas paredes. Atrás quedaban las tierras del clan donde habían nacido, familia o amigos. Sólo un escolta podía acompañarlas (dos si pertenecías a alguno de los clanes más importantes) y, por supuesto, ese escolta siempre era otra mujer. Las sirvientas y damas de compañía provenían del servicio del propio palacio para evitar la creación de pequeñas facciones, pero también eran mujeres. Ningún hombre podía poner los pies en el serrallo, bajo pena de muerte, a no ser que fuera un eunuco o el propio emperador. Que, para ser sinceros, nunca se dignaba a visitar a sus esposas.

Ellas nunca más volvían a ver la luz del sol o a respirar el aire puro, a excepción de los estrechos y discretos jardines que tenían dentro de su reducido mundo para poder pasear. Sólo se les permitía salir en circunstancias muy especiales, como la gran ceremonia de Año Nuevo o en las fiestas en honor al cumpleaños del emperador, pero siempre como meras espectadoras de lo que ocurría desde galerías y gradas especiales que las mantenían separadas del resto del mundo. Era como haber sido arrancada de la tierra. Desarraigada para siempre de la vida normal, condenada a permanecer dentro de una jaula de oro, que, por mucho que brillara, a fin de cuentas no era más que una jaula.

A veces, la atmósfera dentro del serrallo se hacía demasiado aplastante. Las rivalidades entre clanes no desaparecían con la convivencia diaria, sino más bien todo lo contrario. El amor a su tierra y a su gente era lo único que les quedaba a aquellas mujeres, y se aferraban a ello con tanta violencia que las peleas y escaramuzas estaban a la orden del día allí dentro, a pesar de la fuerte vigilancia a la que eran sometidas. Todas querían ser las primeras en concebir un heredero cuanto antes, porque cuanto más alto estuviera en la línea de sucesión más probabilidades tendría de alcanzar el trono y suceder a su padre. Y aquélla cuyo hijo fuera coronado en el futuro, sería la nueva emperatriz de Xing, y podría salir del serrallo y ver de nuevo el sol y sentarse en el trono junto al emperador.

Su misión no era menos importante que la de los príncipes que luchaban por el trono desde fuera. Y eso era lo que las mantenía fuertes, dispuestas a soportar lo que hiciera falta.

A excepción de las fiestas más importantes, las esposas sólo abandonaban su recinto para visitar periódicamente los aposentos de su señor. Incluso los encuentros estaban programados, por orden de importancia: cuanta más riqueza poseyera tu clan, más posibilidades tenías de ser una de las primeras en compartir lecho con el emperador. También influía la edad. No todos los líderes de los clanes de Xing tenían hijas al mismo tiempo y no era lo mismo entregar por esposa al emperador a una mujer de 18 años que a una niña de 13. Si te quedabas embarazada pero traías al mundo a una niña, solían concederte cierta preferencia después para volver a intentarlo, dándote la oportunidad de concebir un niño, puesto que las princesas no tenían ningún derecho al trono. Y, cuando todas ellas habían pasado ya por la cama de su rey, empezaban las "segundas rondas", en las que influían las preferencias personales del monarca, por encima de privilegios y estatus.

Si tenías suerte, concebías relativamente rápido. Si no, terminabas cayendo en desgracia.

Un hijo era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a una mujer dentro del serrallo. No sólo por el alivio de saber que había contribuido a la salvación de su clan al ofrecerle un heredero al emperador, sino también porque su mundo se expandía. Al dar a luz, ellas se dividían en dos. Su hijo se convertía en parte de ellas, en esa parte que saldría de allí y sería libre, y viviría y vería el cielo y haría todas esas cosas que ellas habían dejado atrás. Ellas vivirían a través de sus hijos, sabiendo siempre que una parte de ellas mismas permanecía fuera, atándolas al mundo que habían abandonado, arraigándolas de nuevo a la tierra.

Sólo se les permitía criar a sus hijos hasta que éstos cumplían los 3 años (6 si eran niñas) Y una vez sobrepasado ese límite, los niños eran enviados a las tierras de su clan para ser criados por la familia materna, lejos de la capital y del palacio imperial en el que sus madres permanecían, soportando la vida diaria del serrallo.

Sin embargo, a partir de los 7 años de edad, todos los príncipes y princesas estaban obligados a visitar el palacio imperial también en Año Nuevo y para el cumpleaños del emperador, las dos fechas más importantes de Xing, en las que la nación entera se vestía de gala durante semanas. Y en esos días, aunque ellos se alojaran en dependencias privadas lejos del serrallo, madres e hijos podían reencontrarse y compartir algunos momentos juntos, en estancias vigiladas. Si tenían suerte, incluso podían conseguir un permiso especial del emperador para pasear por los jardines del palacio imperial, aunque aquel privilegio rara vez se concedía. Para el monarca, cuanto menos vieran sus esposas el mundo exterior (y menos fueran vistas por el mundo) mucho mejor.

Ling no recordaba la cara de su madre. Sus primeros recuerdos pertenecían ya a la residencia de los Yao. Su abuelo, su abuela, sus tíos y especialmente sus tutores y escoltas. El maestro Tsai, un hombre viejo con una larguísima barba blanca, que le enseñaba a leer y escribir, y aquellas terribles matemáticas. Fuu, encargado de protegerle e instruirle en las artes marciales. Huan, Bao, Jun y Xiang, los hijos de la guardia de élite, todos más o menos de su misma edad, que eran sus compañeros de juegos y entrenamiento. Lan Fan, su mejor amiga y la que en el futuro se convertiría en su escolta personal, que le acompañaba a todas partes. Sus primos y primas, los que liderarían el clan Yao en la próxima generación. Y Pei… su nodriza, la esposa del hijo mayor de Fuu y madre de Lan Fan.

Nunca se había sentido abandonado o falto de algo. Estaba rodeado por su familia todo día, ya fueran consanguíneos o no. Pei le había criado como a su propio hijo, junto a Lan Fan. Era una mujer muy dulce, de carácter tranquilo. Cuando sonreía, se le formaban pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de los labios y sus ojos se estrechaban suavemente de una forma que recordaba mucho a su hija pequeña. Todas las mañanas le cepillaba el pelo y le ayudaba a vestirse, y por las noches le bañaba y le metía en la cama, arropándole con cariño. Pei nunca le llamaba _waka_, como los demás miembros de su guardia personal, sino _Ling_. Era obvio que tenía un don especial para cuidar de los niños. Y durante mucho tiempo, el pequeño príncipe estuvo secretamente convencido de que aquella mujer era su madre de verdad.

A veces oía hablar de _la princesa_ a los demás miembros de la guardia de élite. También oía hablar de Shui, la hermana mayor de Lan Fan, que vivía en el palacio imperial. Un día le comentó impresionado a su amiga que no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era su hermana, viviendo en la capital con el emperador. Lan Fan se rió y repuso:

- Shui-neesan sólo está allí protegiendo a tu madre. Ella es su escolta personal. Vive con ella en el serrallo y la cuida para que nadie pueda hacerle daño.

Y aquellas simples palabras cambiaron por completo la visión que Ling tenía del mundo hasta la fecha.

Nunca se había sentido abandonado o falto de algo… pero de repente empezó a mirar de forma distinta cómo Pei acunaba a veces a Lan Fan entre sus brazos y la besaba, provocando las risas de la niña. El rostro entero se le llenaba de amor infinito al mirar a su hija. Un día que Huan tuvo un accidente durante un entrenamiento, vio también cómo su madre acudió rápidamente a curarle la herida, riéndose con indulgencia al ver a su hijo reprimir estoicamente las lágrimas de dolor y revolviéndole el pelo con cariño para consolarle. La madre de Xiang se entretenía todas las mañanas peinando el largo pelo negro de su hija en dos gruesas trenzas que después enroscaba en sendos moños, mientras la niña parloteaba con ella alegremente sin parar. Y Jun, que no tenía padre porque había muerto en una batalla siendo ella muy pequeña, entrenaba todos los días con su madre en el dojo para mejorar todo lo posible y que ambos se sintieran orgullosos de ella.

Ling se preguntaba si su madre le envolvería en sus brazos para hacerle cosquillas y reír a carcajadas con él. Si vendría a verle entrenar en el dojo y aplaudiría sus logros y consolaría sus fracasos con un beso o una caricia. Cuando el maestro Tsai comentaba que estaba mejorando mucho con la caligrafía o Fuu elogiaba la destreza que estaba adquiriendo en el combate, se preguntaba si su madre estaría orgullosa de él. Cuando veía a su tía meciendo a su primo pequeño, que apenas tenía unos meses de edad, cantándole para que se durmiera, deseaba que su madre le cantara en voz baja antes de irse a dormir. Y muchas noches se quedaba despierto en la cama, mirando por la ventana, sintiéndose triste sin saber por qué.

Era como si le hubiesen arrancado de la tierra… como sentirse _desarraigado_…

- Lan Fan –le preguntó un día a su amiga, preocupado-. ¿Qué haces tú cuando no puedes dormir?

Ella reflexionó por un momento.

- Me voy a dormir con mamá –admitió al final-. Si pones la cabeza en su pecho, oyes su corazón. Es muy tranquilizador.

Y el niño se hundió de hombros, deprimido. Muy bien. Ésa era la peor respuesta que podría haberle dado.

Según iba pasando el tiempo, cada vez pensaba más en su madre. Pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Le asustaba estúpidamente que le contaran cosas de ella, porque pensaba que eso sólo le entristecería aún más. Y él odiaba estar triste. De modo que se tragaba como podía las ganas de saber cómo era ese rostro que él no recordaba, cómo era su pelo o su sonrisa. Cómo era su forma de reír y su carácter. Cómo era _ella_ en general… y qué quedaba de ella dentro de él.

Un día, mientras todos los Yao comían juntos en el salón principal de la residencia familiar, su abuelo tomó la palabra y anunció:

- Ling, ¡ya has cumplido los 7 años! Este año tienes que volver al palacio imperial para las fiestas de Año Nuevo, así que podrás ver a tu madre. ¿Estás contento?

El niño se congeló de golpe en mitad de una pelea con uno de sus primos por el último muslo de pollo que quedaba en la bandeja.

- ¿E-en… en serio? –dejó escapar a duras penas.

- ¡Claro! Todos los príncipes tienen que visitar el palacio imperial para pasar en la capital las fiestas más importantes. No sé si el emperador te recibirá o no, aún eres demasiado pequeño para una audiencia, pero me consta que tu madre está deseando verte…

Los últimos meses de otoño pasaron mortalmente lentos. El invierno se hizo más largo que nunca. Ling sentía una molestia constante en el estómago, como si siempre estuviera hambriento. Pero aquello no era hambre. No se aliviaba con la comida. Lan Fan no hacía más que preguntarle si se encontraba mal, pero él sacudía con energía la cabeza y guardaba silencio. Le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que aquel reencuentro le ponía tan nervioso. De hecho, casi parecía estar _aterrorizándole_.

¿Y si a su madre no le gustaba? ¿Y si la decepcionaba de alguna forma? ¿Y si ella no resultaba ser cómo la había imaginado? Porque la había imaginado muchísimo, oh, sí… Puede que nunca preguntara sobre ella, pero eso no significaba que no hubiese pasado horas delineando un retrato imaginario de su rostro y su personalidad.

La noche antes de iniciar el viaje a la capital, Pei acudió a arroparle, como siempre. Pero la tensión que atenazaba el corazón del niño era ya demasiado insoportable y no pudo resistirlo más.

- Pei… -llamó con voz temblorosa, arrugando la frente-, tú… ¿vendrás conmigo también a la capital?

- Claro –asintió ella-. Fuu, Den Lu y yo iremos contigo.

- ¿Y no viene Lan Fan?

Pei sonrió suavemente, como si acabaran de contarle un chiste que sólo ella entendía.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Sí…

- Muy bien, pues le diré que se prepare.

Se hizo el silencio. Ling se aferraba tan fuerte a las mantas de su cama que sus manos se habían convertido en puños y los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Pei frunció un poco el ceño, mirándole, y preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ling?

- Yo… -empezó, pero se le trabó la voz y tuvo que callarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la calma. Le gustaría saber dónde demonios habían quedado todas aquellas tediosas clases de autocontrol con las que Fuu aburría a sus alumnos antes de empezar los entrenamientos en el dojo-. Pei… ¿cómo… cómo es mi madre?

La expresión de la mujer se iluminó inmediatamente con una amplia sonrisa. Riendo por lo bajo, se sentó con cuidado en el costado de la cama del príncipe, posando una mano con delicadeza sobre su pecho para tranquilizarle.

- Es una mujer preciosa –contestó, su voz cargada de cariño-. Y muy fuerte y valiente. Tu abuelo tardó mucho en tener una hija, ¿sabes? Por eso ella tuvo que irse al palacio imperial siendo aún muy joven, con apenas 13 años. Incluso mi hija Shui es un poco mayor que ella. Pero no tuvo miedo en ningún momento. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ella. También fui yo quién la crió, como a ti.

- ¿De verdad? –la expresión de Ling se suavizó un poco, aunque no aflojó el agarre a las mantas-. Y… ¿es seria, como Fuu, o…?

Pei se echó a reír abiertamente.

- ¡Qué va, qué va! ¡Es muy divertida! Tiene un gran sentido del humor. Siempre estaba haciéndoles bromas a tus tíos, ellos estaban hartos de ella. Les ponía trampas por la casa y se burlaba de ellos todos los días. A tu abuelo le costó mucho enseñarle modales. Ella quería luchar, como los demás guerreros, no ser una princesa.

Conforme la mujer hablaba, la tensión fue desapareciendo de las manos de Ling, que se quedó embobado mirando a su nodriza con una expresión imperdible que valía la pena guardar para siempre en la memoria. Pei ensanchó su sonrisa y siguió hablando.

- Te pareces tanto a ella, Ling… Cuando te veo sonreír es como si viera a tu madre. Siempre estaba riendo, pero también tenía mucho carácter. Es muy cabezota y su terquedad solía meterla en problemas. Nunca se dejaba mangonear por nadie y se las ingeniaba para salirse siempre con la suya. Su desparpajo divertía mucho a tu abuelo, en realidad. Sé que él la echa mucho de menos, por eso se alegró tanto de tenerte aquí cuando llegaste a casa.

- Y… ¿t-también le gusta el pollo?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y nunca se quedaba satisfecha si no repetía al menos dos veces. También le encantaba correr descalza por la hierba del jardín.

- ¡Cómo a mí! –exclamó el niño, ilusionadísimo. No quedaba ni rastro de angustia en su rostro-. ¿Y sabe cantar? ¿Y le gustan las cosquillas? ¿Tiene ella también esos besos que curan heridas? ¿Crees que me echará de menos? ¿Pensará en mí? A lo mejor le gustaría verme pelear, ¿eh? ¿Crees que le gustaría estar conmigo?

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda –la sonrisa de Pei se enterneció. Ling tuvo la impresión de que se le habían humedecido los ojos-. Ella misma lo ha dicho. Seguramente ahora esté tan nerviosa como tú.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque Shui nos escribe con frecuencia y nos cuenta cómo están las cosas allí.

Ling se quedó callado de repente, su cerebro procesando aquellas palabras. Y su expresión volvió a decaer.

- Y… ¿por qué no escribe mamá?

- Las esposas del emperador no tienen permitido mantener contacto con el exterior –explicó la nodriza, suspirando-. Por eso no pueden viajar ni visitar a sus familias. Cuando entran en el serrallo renuncian a todo lo demás.

- Ella… -Ling volvió a aferrar fuertemente las sábanas-, ¿ella renunció a mí?

- No, todo lo contrario. Ella renunció a todo _por ti_. Le hubiese gustado no ser una princesa, pero siempre fue muy responsable. Ella asumió con orgullo la misión que se le había encomendado. Una misión importantísima: poder ofrecer un heredero al trono que perteneciera al clan Yao. Lo dio todo por su clan, ella amaba a su gente y quería salvarles. Fue muy valiente, Ling, nunca se quejó ni protestó. En eso también te pareces a ella.

Él no parecía muy convencido, de modo que Pei envolvió suavemente con su mano uno de los pequeños puños del niño y añadió:

- ¿Sabes lo que dijo cuando tú naciste?

Ling alzó la vista hacia ella, sorprendido, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Dijo que jamás había visto algo más maravilloso en este mundo –los ojos de Pei brillaron-. La única vez que la he visto llorar en toda su vida fue el día que fuimos a recogerte al palacio y tuvo que despedirse de ti.

Ling se quedó estático, imaginando la escena. Una joven mujer sin rostro besando a un bebé en la frente, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

- Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿y si ahora me ve y no le gusta cómo soy?

- Eso no ocurrirá, créeme –Pei le acarició el pelo, ensanchando su sonrisa-. Siempre le encantaron los hombres de pelo largo.

Ling se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tocándose el cabello que en los últimos años se había dejado crecer. Suelto le sobrepasaba ya los hombros. Y una enorme sonrisa le cruzó la cara entera.

- ¿Cómo se llama mamá, Pei?

- Shu Lien –contestó la mujer, pronunciando su nombre con el mismo amor que usaba al pronunciar el de Lan Fan.

- Shu Lien… -repitió Ling, imitando el tono. Y entonces se echó a reír, agitando los brazos y los pies con entusiasmo-. ¡Qué nombre tan bonito! Ahhh, ¡qué ganas tengo de ver a mamá! ¡Estoy tan nervioso…! Le voy a decir que la echo mucho de menos y que me gustaría correr descalzo con ella por el jardín.

Pei también rió, divertida.

- ¡Eso la hará muy feliz!

El viaje a la capital fue largo y a Ling se le hizo igual de interminable que los meses de espera. Cuando paraban para hacer noche, volvía a pedirle a Pei que le contara más cosas de su madre y arrastraba con él a Lan Fan para que se sentara a su lado a escucharlas también, repitiendo una y otra vez:

- ¿Has visto? ¡Pei dice que me parezco mucho a mamá!

La niña apenas podía contener la risa ante semejante explosión de entusiasmo. Incluso Fuu parecía a punto de reírse a veces, cuando nadie lo miraba.

Pero, cuando finalmente llegaron a la capital, Ling se sintió tan sobrecogido por la ansiedad y la impresión que enmudeció durante horas. El palacio era demasiado grande y allí había demasiada gente desconocida. Demasiada agitación y tensión en el ambiente. Los demás príncipes llegaban también desde sus respectivas tierras, concentrándose para la celebración del Año Nuevo. Ling fue presentado secamente a algunos de sus hermanos y hermanas, pero no prestó mucha atención. Sus rostros le bailaban en la memoria y no retuvo el nombre de ninguno de ellos. Se agarraba con fuerza a la mano de Pei, buscando con los ojos a su madre, como si fuera a aparecer por allí de un momento a otro. Cuando le preguntó a Fuu, éste se limitó a contestar que primero tenían que pedir permiso al emperador para entrevistarse con la princesa Shu Lien y que ella pudiera salir del serrallo un rato.

Aquellos contratiempos le fastidiaron sobremanera. A él le importaba un pito el emperador. Sólo había viajado hasta allí para ver a su madre.

- No te preocupes –le dijo Lan Fan aquella noche, cuando ambos se preparaban para dormir en los aposentos especiales que el palacio había habilitado para los miembros del clan Yao-. Mamá dice que los príncipes que vienen por primera vez al palacio tienen preferencia sobre los demás para visitar a sus madres. Y creo que sólo sois tres príncipes y una princesa los que habéis llegado nuevos este año.

Eso no le consolaba, pero asintió igualmente, agradeciéndole a su amiga el comentario.

Tres días. Tres días interminables de banquetes, espectáculos, entrevistas, audiencias y demás patochadas de corte tuvo que soportar Ling antes de que un emisario del emperador se dignara a presentarse ante ellos para comunicarles que podrían ver a la princesa Shu Lien a la mañana siguiente. Los nervios se le crisparon de golpe, como si acabaran de darle una descarga eléctrica. Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Y por la mañana, mientras Pei le vestía con sus mejores galas para el encuentro, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el nudo de su estómago se aflojara de una vez. No quería terminar vomitándole en la cara a su madre por los nervios nada más verla.

Pei y Lan Fan le acompañaron hasta la sala indicada. Él había vuelto a enmudecer y se limitaba a caminar a zancadas con los labios apretados y la vista fija en el frente. Sentía las manos empapadas de sudor, agarrado a Pei con una y aferrándose la elaborada túnica con la otra en un puño apretadísimo. Y, cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, no pudo evitar empezar a temblar.

La sala, aunque decorada con el mismo lujo que lucía todo el palacio, no era muy grande comparada con las demás en las que Ling había estado en los últimos días. Sin embargo, oyó a su madre antes de verla.

- … por Dios, Shui, no te burles de mí, ¿vale? –decía Shu Lien cuando ellos cruzaron el umbral. La voz le temblaba enormemente-. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Ni siquiera se acordará de mí, ¿y si ahora me ve y no le gusta cómo soy…?

Su lamento se desvaneció de golpe al oír cómo se cerraba la puerta de la sala y se volvió en el acto hacia los recién llegados. Los colgantes de oro que adornaban su elegante moño tintinearon como un manojo de campanillas. Y se quedó allí tiesa, con los labios apretados y cara de angustia, aferrándose a su lujosa túnica con ambas manos en puños apretadísimos.

Ling sólo necesitó tres segundos. La miró a la cara y pensó que aquello era absurdo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? No, no la había olvidado… Recordaba sus ojos negros, rasgados como los suyos, aunque un poco más grandes. Recordaba su boca y la forma en la que se torcía. Recordaba haberla visto hacer muecas graciosas para divertirle. Recordaba haber estirado las manos hacia los adornos de oro de su pelo mientras ella sacudía la cabeza levemente para hacerlos tintinear, riendo. Incluso recordaba su voz. Esa voz que había dado vida a la letra de aquella vieja nana que a veces acudía a su mente sin saber por qué. La recordaba tan vívidamente que el corazón le saltó en el pecho. Y entonces soltó la mano de Pei.

- ¡Mamá!

Shu Lien se tambaleó al ver al niño correr hacia ella. Se tropezó patéticamente con la túnica al intentar salir a su encuentro y terminó desplomándose de rodillas en el suelo, pero aquello no le impidió abrir los brazos con una deslumbrante sonrisa y envolver a su hijo en ellos cuando Ling llegó hasta ella y se tiró a su cuello.

- ¡Ling! –exclamó, con la voz quebrada de emoción, estrechándole fuertemente contra su pecho-. Ling, mi vida…

Él cerró los ojos, sonriendo, e inspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla…? Aquél era el olor de su madre, el calor de su madre. Lo recordaba, lo conocía. La sensación de seguridad y paz, de estar en casa, de volver al lugar al que se pertenece. De no ser nunca más un desarraigado…

- Ling… –Shu Lien le apartó un poco de ella para mirarle, sin parar de sonreír. Sus ojos húmedos le recorrían con avidez-. ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte! ¡Llevo semanas sin dormir por los nervios!

- ¡Yo también! –replicó él, orgulloso de encontrar de nuevo otro punto más en común con ella. Y la bola de incertidumbre que había estado creciendo en su pecho durante meses explotó-. ¡No podía dormir y tenía dolor de tripa todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?! Un día me puse tan mal que tuve que quedarme en la cama casi una semana. El abuelo decía que era por comer demasiado, pero Pei dijo que eran los nervios. T-tenía miedo de que no me recordaras, p-porque ya no soy un bebé, como cuando me fui de aquí… -a Ling se le acabó la cuerda y su histérica perorata murió poco a poco hasta que finalmente se quedó sin voz. Pero al ver que la sonrisa de su madre se ampliaba tanto que le cerraba los ojos, tragó saliva y recuperó el ánimo suficiente para enroscar los brazos en torno a su cuello y apretar el abrazo, musitando-: Me alegro tanto de verte, mamá…

La sonrisa de la joven mujer tembló de emoción e inclinó el rostro hasta apoyar su frente en la del niño, dejando finalmente que las lágrimas le cruzaran las mejillas.

- Qué alegría, hijo… -susurró, y el alivio que invadió su rostro fue tan intenso que el pequeño príncipe se quedó estático-. Yo también tenía mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Mucho… Te he echado tanto de menos…

Ling enmarcó la cara de su madre con sus pequeñas manos, mirándola fijamente. Pei tenía razón, era tan guapa… Podía ver en ella rasgos que encontraba en su propio rostro y aquello le inundó de calidez. Le gustaba mirarse en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de él. Era como contemplarse en un espejo. Su sonrisa era muy diferente a la de su nodriza, mucho más pícara, más traviesa, pero tan similar a su propia sonrisa que sintió una inmediata complicidad afianzándose entre ellos, como un lazo invisible. Y Shu Lien también debió sentirlo, porque le envolvió el rostro entre las manos, acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo con una expresión maravillada que dejó al príncipe con el corazón en un puño. Era como si de verdad ella creyera que no existía nada más maravilloso en este mundo. Su cara se inundaba de amor infinito, como la de las otras madres que él había visto mirar a sus hijos. Pero esta vez, ese gesto era suyo, era _para él_…

A Ling no le faltaba nada. No estaba desarraigado. Lo tenía todo justo ahí, ante él. No quería volver a olvidar el rostro de su madre nunca más, ni volver a sentirse solo. Y también lloró y rió contentísimo cuando ella le cubrió el rostro de besos con tanto entusiasmo que casi lo asfixió.

- Sí… -comentó entonces Shui, llevándose una mano a la cadera con una expresión que recordaba enormemente a la de Fuu-, por lo que veo, no le gustas en absoluto, ¿eh?

Shu Lien rompió a reír, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sonrió con alegría a Pei y a Lan Fan, que se habían acercado también para saludar a Shui. Y, mientras su escolta abrazaba a su madre y alzaba en sus brazos a su hermana pequeña, ella volvió a centrar toda su atención en su hijo.

- ¡Has crecido tantísimo! –exclamó, colocándole las manos en los hombros para mirarle de pies a cabeza, aún arrodillada en el suelo-. ¡Qué guapo estás, cariño!

- Pei dijo que te gustan los hombres con el pelo largo –replicó Ling con determinación, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando a su madre con firmeza-. ¡Así que no volveré a cortármelo nunca más!

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, y soltó una sonora carcajada. Ling volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba su risa.

- Eso está bien –comentó con picardía, guiñándole un ojo-. Pero te aseguro que ninguno podrá gustarme nunca tanto como tú.

La sonrisa del niño creció hasta dejar al descubierto todos sus dientes, rebosando ilusión por todos sus poros. Y Shu Lien volvió a atraparlo en un abrazo, arrastrándolo con ella mientras ambos reían, sus rostros juntos, nariz con nariz. Le meció suavemente, como si le acunara, y Ling volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello y esta vez fue él quién le llenó a ella el rostro de besos.

Les permitieron estar juntos toda la mañana. Unas criadas trajeron té y aperitivos y los cinco se sentaron juntos a comer y charlar animadamente. Ling se hizo un ovillo en el regazo de su madre, recostándose en su pecho y envolviéndose en sus brazos, y se puso a parlotear como un loro, hablando sin parar alentado por las constantes preguntas de Shu Lien sobre la vida diaria en la residencia de los Yao y sobre sus tíos, el abuelo, Fuu y todos los demás. El príncipe se inflaba de orgullo cuando veía a su madre entusiasmarse con sus _hazañas_. No escatimaba detalles divertidos, deseando verla reír otra vez. Y a aquellas anécdotas se unieron después las de la propia Shu Lien, que empezó a contarles los pormenores de la vida en el serrallo y cómo se las ingeniaban para divertirse allí.

Ling terminó llorando de la risa en más de una ocasión con sus historias. Cada vez que Shu Lien narraba con dramatismo alguna broma o trastada que había organizado hacia alguna de sus compañeras, él veía reflejarse en ello sus propias travesuras, los juegos que había llevado a cabo con Lan Fan y los demás. Aquello lo hacía todo aún más divertido, como si su madre y él pensaran de la misma manera incluso estando tan lejos. Era cierto que se parecían. Era cierto que ella era increíble. Ling también se sintió repentinamente orgulloso de ella, pensando que había sido idiota por envidiar a los demás, ya que su madre era en realidad la mejor de todas. Qué maravilloso sería tenerla en casa todos los días… poder hablar con ella y jugar con ella…

El tiempo se le pasó volando. Cuando unas damas de compañía entraron en la sala para anunciar que la princesa debía retirarse ya, tuvo la impresión de que en vez de horas sólo habían pasado segundos. Y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

- ¿Podremos vernos otra vez mañana? –le preguntó con aire lastimero, arrugando la frente.

La sonrisa de Shu Lien decayó un poco, pero le acarició el pelo con cariño en un gesto tranquilizador.

- ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas un momento? –inquirió la princesa, dirigiéndose al resto de mujeres presentes.

Pei y Shui asintieron, levantándose y retirándose junto con las damas de compañía. Lan Fan vaciló un segundo e intercambió una rápida mirada con Ling antes de seguir a su madre y a su hermana. Shu Lien esperó hasta que todas estuvieron a una considerable distancia de ellos y entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia su hijo.

- Ling, quiero contarte un secreto –le murmuró, cruzándose los labios con un dedo-. Ven aquí –posó una mano sobre su nuca y le atrajo hasta apoyar su cabeza en su pecho-. ¿Lo oyes?

Ling cerró los ojos y escuchó con atención. No tardó en captar los latidos. Y se dio cuenta de que Lan Fan había tenido razón aquella vez que habló sobre el sonido del corazón de su madre. Era tranquilizador.

- ¿Tu corazón?

- Sí –Shu Lien le besó entre el pelo-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando tú estabas dentro de mí, formándote y creciendo, tú corazón y el mío latían al mismo ritmo. Tu corazón nació a partir de un pedacito del mío, en realidad. Y no importa dónde estemos, porque siguen latiendo a la vez. Por eso puedo sentir todo lo que tú sientes como si estuviera a tu lado, por muy lejos que estés de mí.

- ¿En serio? –Ling se incorporó, mirándola a los ojos con la boca abierta.

- ¡Claro que sí! –ella se irguió con orgullo-. Hay momentos en los que de repente me entra la risa y me echo a reír sin motivo alguno, y pienso "¡Algo divertido acaba de pasarle a Ling, qué alegría!". Otras veces me siento muy triste y entonces pienso "Maldición, hoy mi niño no ha tenido un buen día". ¿No te has fijado en que cuando te caes o te haces daño en el dojo, el dolor se te pasa enseguida?

Ling agrandó los ojos poco a poco, impresionado.

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¡Por supuesto! Porque yo siento el mismo dolor y te mando en el acto uno de esos besos que curan todos los males volando por los aires para que te recuperes cuanto antes.

Ling soltó una carcajada ante la imagen mental de un beso a propulsión surcando los cielos de la capital como una especie de cohete en dirección a las tierras del clan Yao.

- Eres increíble, mamá…

- Bueno, y en realidad ésa es sólo una de las muchas cosas increíbles que sé hacer –presumió la mujer en broma, haciéndose la interesante-. También sé trepar por las columnas del serrallo llevando corsé y túnica de gala.

El niño volvió a reír y la sonrisa de Shu Lien se enterneció al mirarle.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte –añadió un poco más seria, contemplándole con amor-. Aunque sólo podamos estar juntos un rato, ahora ya sabes que yo estoy contigo todo el tiempo. Te echo de menos todos los días. Desearía estar contigo en casa, poder verte aprender y entrenar y crecer. Desearía poder arroparte por las noches y darte besos de verdad, no de ésos imaginarios que vuelan por los aires –Ling vio cómo se humedecían los ojos de su madre. Pero ella era fuerte. Parpadeó rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas y a cambio esbozó una enorme sonrisa-. Pero canto para ti todas las noches, ¿sabes? Intento estar siempre contenta para que tú también lo estés. Todos los días pienso en cosas divertidas que poder hacer para contarte cuando vengas. ¡Y a partir de ahora podremos vernos todos los años! Así que quiero que tú vivas de la misma manera, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que ser feliz y hacer muchas cosas para contármelas después en tus visitas. Tú eres quién me mantiene unida a la tierra, Ling. Quién me ata a nuestra casa y a nuestra familia. Y siempre que te sientas solo, piensa que yo estoy aquí y que formo parte de ti, y que mientras viva tampoco te faltará nada. ¿Vale?

Él se quedó callado un momento, reflexionando sobre aquellas palabras. Recordó las cosas que Pei le había contado sobre las esposas del emperador. Y su rostro se transformó con decisión.

- Mamá, a partir de ahora, cuando Lan Fan escriba a Shui yo también escribiré, para que veas cómo mejoro en caligrafía. Cuando volvamos para el cumpleaños del emperador, te traeré recuerdos de casa para que puedas ponerlos en tu habitación y sentirte más cerca de nosotros. Prometo hacer muchas cosas divertidas para que seas feliz. Y cuando crezca… -se interrumpió un momento, tragando saliva-, ¡cuando crezca seré el nuevo emperador de Xing y entonces podrás salir del serrallo y estar conmigo todo el tiempo!

Shu Lien agrandó los ojos sorprendida.

- Bueno –rió con ligereza, aunque la broma no logró ocultar el orgullo que la había invadido-, no creo que cuando tengas treinta años te queden ganas de tener a tu madre zumbando a tu alrededor o de que te arrope cuando te vayas a dormir…

- ¡Pues claro que sí! –replicó él, convencidísimo-. Serás mi emperatriz y los dos iremos juntos a ver lugares maravillosos. Te llevaré a ver todos los sitios que no pudiste ver por estar encerrada aquí. ¡Te lo prometo! –ahora sí logró dejarla muda, pero Ling no se amilanó-. Pei me dijo que vosotras tenéis la misión más importante de todas. Que lo dais todo por el clan para traer a un heredero al trono. Mamá, te prometo que no será en vano. Nada de esto será en vano.

Las esposas del emperador vivían a través de sus hijos. Ellos las ataban al mundo que habían abandonado, las arraigaban de nuevo a la tierra. Pero, gracias a ellas, sus hijos también encontraban su lugar en el mundo. Gracias a ellas tenían una misión en la vida, un objetivo que cumplir y unos sueños que alcanzar. Ellas eran las que les ataban también a la tierra y les arraigaban a todo lo demás.

Ling permaneció mirando a su madre cuando se despidieron y las damas la guiaron a ella y a Shui por una puerta privada de nuevo hacia el serrallo. Shu Lien le dijo adiós agitando la mano con una sonrisa, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras ellas, Ling pudo ver cómo se encogía, hundiendo la cara entre las manos, y cómo Shui le posaba una mano en el hombro para consolarla. Y aquello sólo afianzó aún más su resolución.

En los días que permanecieron aún en la capital, el pequeño heredero de los Yao se aprendió las caras y los nombres de todos sus hermanos y hermanas (al menos, de todos los que participaban en las ceremonias con él) Aprendió quiénes eran los mayores, quiénes pertenecían a los clanes más influyentes, qué tenía de especial la familia de cada cual… y qué puesto ocupaban él y el clan Yao en todo aquel barullo.

Cuando volvieron a casa, al terminar las fiestas de Año Nuevo, le contó todo con pelos y señales a su abuelo, y por primera vez en su vida habló con él de futuro y de responsabilidad. Y después la vida siguió su curso.

Nada había cambiado, pero ya nada era igual. Ling cumplía con sus quehaceres cada día. Estudiaba y se esforzaba por aprender y mejorar. Seguía sacando de quicio a su familia y tutores con sus bromas y tratadas. Metía en líos a Lan Fan cada dos por tres al arrastrarla en sus travesuras. Se reía a carcajadas, jugaba como si la vida entera le fuera en ello. Todas las noches le pedía a Pei que le hablara de Shu Lien. Cada vez que Lan Fan escribía a su hermana mayor, él también añadía algunas frases, y al recibir las respuestas ambos las leían juntos con las cabezas inclinadas sobre el papel. Y siempre se dormía con una sonrisa, tarareando mentalmente la nana que su madre le cantaba desde la capital cada noche.

Nunca le había gustado estar triste. Pero ahora tenía un aliciente más para vivir con toda la plenitud posible.

- Oye, Lan Fan –le preguntó a su amiga un día que ambos estudiaban idiomas juntos en la habitación del príncipe, él tirado en su cama de cualquier manera y ella sentada educadamente en el suelo a sus pies-, ¿tú crees que los corazones de dos personas diferentes pueden latir al mismo tiempo aunque estén muy lejos el uno del otro?

La niña alzó la vista hacia él, que se asomaba por un costado de la cama, y se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

- No lo sé –musitó, y alzó un dedo-. Pero mamá me dijo una vez que los corazones de la familia y los amigos siempre permanecen unidos por un lazo, y que los corazones de la gente que quieres forman parte de tu propio corazón. Quizá todos puedan latir a la vez, como si fueran uno solo.

- ¿Un solo corazón? –Ling se la quedó mirando con la boca torcida-. Qué cosa tan increíble, ¿no?

- Tiene que ser verdad –Lan Fan se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo podemos sentir si no a nuestro lado a la gente que no está con nosotros?

Sí, tenía que ser verdad… Por eso, cuando le sobrevenía un repentino e inexplicable ataque de risa, Ling pensaba de inmediato "¡Qué bien, algo divertido acaba de pasarle a mamá!". Cuando se sentía decaído, miraba hacia el cielo y mandaba un beso aéreo hacia las estrellas. Y cuando volvieron al palacio imperial meses después para el cumpleaños del emperador y logró volver a ver a su madre, lo primero que hizo al hundirse en sus brazos fue apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, buscando el latido de su corazón.

Era como volver a casa.

_**--Fin--**_

**N/A**: Vale, vale… NECESITABA escribir esto. Ahora ya me he quedado tranquila, por fin. Y no me importa si ha quedado demasiado ñoño, porque cuando estoy ñoña esto es lo que hay, se siente, LOL. Eso sí, he disfrutado escribiéndolo como no tenéis ni idea… *-*

En la carrera sólo he estudiado la estructura y el funcionamiento del Imperio Otomano, porque con la tontería del eurocentrismo nunca nos vamos muy al este en las clases de historia para estudiar también los grandes imperios orientales (mmm, creo que eso ya lo he dicho aquí antes) Sin embargo, los harenes imperiales funcionan más o menos igual en todas partes (yo prefiero el término "serrallo", que es lo mismo pero no suena tan árabe como "harén")

Las mujeres no pueden salir ni tener contacto con nadie. Sólo viven para traer al mundo un heredero y punto final. Aquello no es un puticlub, como mucha gente cree, sino un lugar súper cerrado y austero, casi como un convento de clausura, muy mitificado simplemente por tratarse de un pegote de mujeres encerradas en un recinto al que los hombres no pueden entrar. La vida en el serrallo es un mundo a parte, he leído algunas novelas al respecto y la verdad es que casi se mastica la pesadez del día a día allí dentro. Las esposas del emperador en realidad están en pleno centro de la vida política. Tienen un gran poder y una gran influencia, sus jugadas políticas o sus intrigas pueden terminar decidiendo el futuro del país, porque ellas también se buscan las mañas para promocionar a sus hijos desde dentro. También estaban sometidas a grandes peligros y a una gran tensión. Así que siempre he pensado que ser una concubina del emperador debe ser de todo menos agradable.

Por lo poco que sé, tanto el Imperio Chino como el Imperio Japonés tenían un importante rasgo en común: aunque el emperador tuviera 50 concubinas (o las que fueran) solía elegir a alguna de ellas como esposa principal y ésa se convertía en emperatriz. En el Imperio Otomano, sin embargo, el emperador no tenía ninguna esposa principal y la emperatriz era la madre del monarca que estuviera reinando en ese momento. He hecho una mezcla entre los tres para darle forma a Xing, porque en realidad su estructura me recuerda más a los otomanos que a los chinos. No creo que el emperador de Xing tenga una esposa principal, teniendo en cuenta que en teoría todos los clanes deben tener las mismas oportunidades de acceso al trono, aunque siempre haya algunos más poderosos que otros. No sería políticamente correcto (aunque eso no impide que luego el emperador tenga a su favorita, por supuesto) La lucha de los príncipes por el trono también me recuerda a los otomanos, para los que la sucesión por primogenitura era más un chiste que otra cosa (si querías reinar, más te valía liquidar a todos tus hermanos y quedarte solo en la línea de sucesión) Para los chinos y los japoneses, aunque también había muchas disputas y rencillas, creo que la primogenitura tenía más peso. Y además, no importaba de qué concubina fuera el hijo, siempre lo asumían como hijo de la esposa principal, lo que no tendría mucho sentido en un imperio con una división de clanes tan marcada como Xing.

Y… cuando me pongo a divagar así me siento súper friki, así que mejor lo dejo antes de que me salga de control XD

Pero no lo puedo evitar, ¡soy historiadora y lo llevo en la sangre! Estas cosas me vuelven loca, juas.

Resumiendo, que para variar he disfrutado como una enana maquinando esto. Los asuntos políticos son otro de mis grandes fetiches argumentales, cosa que también habrán notado los que me conozcan desde hace más tiempo ya. Y como yo disfruto haciendo esto, pues santas pascuas. ¡No me arrepiento de nada! XD

Espero que vosotros también lo hayáis disfrutado. Los siguientes prompts serán mucho más ligeros y cotidianos, en realidad sólo he escrito esto para quitarme de la cabeza todas estas cuestiones que me llevaban agobiando varias semanas. Ya veremos qué más se me va ocurriendo.

¡Mil gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto!

¡Cuidaos muchísimo, mis queridos lectores! :D


	2. 04 Illness

**Notas de autora:** Hay una película/serie/cosa que yo recuerdo haber visto, pero de la que no recuerdo el nombre… ambientada en el típico Viejo-Oeste/París-del-XVIII, en la que el protagonista era un don Juan de tomo y lomo que tenía mucha maña en lo de ligar con mujeres porque su madre había sido una cabaretera y él se había criado en un sitio estilo Moulin Rouge, viviendo con todas las prostitutas y siendo el "niño de la casa", por decirlo de alguna manera… ¿Por qué os cuento esto? Bien, porque yo siempre imaginé ASÍ la infancia de Roy XD

Seamos realistas… El negocio de Madame Christmas no es precisamente un restaurante familiar. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco creo que sea un prostíbulo propiamente dicho. Creo que es simplemente una casa de citas, un lugar donde se puede alquilar la compañía de una señorita por una noche o una cena o lo que sea, pero no con fines sexuales, sino más en plan "acompañante". Como las geishas de antes o los "host club" de ahora.

Partiendo de ahí, siempre he tenido muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre Chris Mustang. Es un personaje que me encanta y del que no sabemos nada. Parece una increíble mezcla entre agente secreto y madame de puticlub XD Sencillamente la amo. Y como ella es tan genial, se merecía un hueco en la tabla familiar junto a su pequeño _Roy-bo_. A ver qué os parece lo que se me ha terminado ocurriendo así de repente… (tenía pensado escribir otro prompt antes que éste, pero esta tarde me senté a escribir y me salió solo de un tirón… quizá no sea muy bueno, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, que después de todo esta tabla sólo es para liberar tensión, juas!)

¡Homenaje a los Mustang! ¡Porque ellos lo valen! XD

***Edit***: Ya me han comentado en varios reviews que este prompt se sale del canon… *_facepalm_* ¡Lo siento! XD No tenía ni idea de que Arakawa había explicado ya la historia de Roy en algún sitio. La verdad es que suelo prestarle una atención más bien nula a las entrevistas (lo que demuestra que soy idiota, porque ahí es siempre donde se da más información XD) Pero bueno… incluso sabiendo cómo fueron las cosas de verdad, yo le sigo teniendo mucho cariño a este prompt. No voy a cambiar nada. Así que espero que a vosotros también os guste, aunque no sea canon. ¡Gracias a todos los que me habéis avisado! 8D Tendré más cuidado para la próxima, juju…

**Title: **_Solos_**  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Characters: **Madame Christmas y Roy Mustang**  
Prompt: **#04 - Illness**  
Word Count: **3.088**  
Rating:** G**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** no, a no ser que no sepas quién es Madame Christmas…**  
****Summary:** Chris Mustang nunca se había planteado ser madre. Ella no estaba hecha para criar niños. Pero a veces el devenir de la vida es impredecible. Y cuando la dejaron sola con el pequeño Roy, supo que quedarse con él era la opción acertada.

_**Solos**_

Chris Mustang siempre se había considerado una mujer estoica. Impertérrita. No en vano se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaba y vivía como vivía. No puedes sobrevivir en el negocio durante mucho tiempo si eres una blanda masa de mojigatería que se derrite a la primera de cambio como una barra de mantequilla puesta al sol. No. Ella era fuerte. Ella había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría de ellas desagradables. Ella podía soportar lo que fuera necesario.

Pero aquella noche los dedos le temblaban cuando se llevó el cigarro a la boca, y el mechero se negaba a prenderse por más que lo sacudía. Ni siquiera darle una calada al tabaco, cuando por fin logró encenderlo, calmó la garra de acero que tenía atenazadas sus entrañas. Sentía ganas de vomitar. Y, aunque sólo tenía 35 años, se sintió terriblemente vieja de repente.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro? –masculló entre dientes, masajeándose las sienes con cansancio, frunciendo duramente el ceño.

- Totalmente –el hombre que había a su lado, secándose las manos con una pulcra toalla, la miró a través de sus gafas redondas-. No pasará de esta noche.

Chris dirigió la vista hacia la cama que ocupaba un rincón de la habitación. La joven que yacía en ella jadeaba, removiéndose entre los delirios de la fiebre, aferrándose a las sábanas y volviéndolas a soltar, murmurando palabras ininteligibles… Su conciencia estaba ya muy lejos de allí. Llevaba más de un día sin reaccionar. Y al parecer ya no reaccionaría.

"Idiota –pensó, enfadada con ella y consigo misma por no lograr detener el temblor de sus dedos-. Eres una idiota, Marleen. Sólo a ti se te ocurre palmarla ahora. Siempre tuviste el don de la oportunidad, encanto…". La chica se convulsionó, como si reaccionara ante sus pensamientos, y dejó escapar un quejido que le erizó el vello de la piel.

- ¿No puedes darle algo para calmarla? –le preguntó al hombre con voz ronca.

- Pero si la sedé hace menos de una hora…

- ¡Pues sédala más! –exclamó Chris, apuntando a la joven con la mano en la que sujetaba el cigarro-. ¿No ves que está sufriendo, imbécil?

El hombre le dedicó una mirada muy poco amable, pero aún así obedeció. Abrió de nuevo el maletín que ya había cerrado, preparó otra jeringuilla con una ampolla de un líquido amarillento y se la inyectó a la mujer en la cara interior del brazo. Los espasmos empezaron a remitir y, tras unos minutos de tenso silencio que se hicieron eternos, pareció caer por fin en un sueño profundo que la dejó inerte en la cama como una muñeca rota. Si no fuera porque su pecho aún subía y bajaba con rapidez, Chris habría jurado que finalmente todo había terminado.

- ¿Qué tal está Roy? –le preguntó al hombre, dándole otra calada al cigarro, tan intensa que casi lo apuró.

- Bien. El niño está bien –repuso él, recogiendo una vez más todas sus cosas-. Ha pasado el momento crítico, se recuperará. Aún tiene algo de fiebre, pero irá poniéndose mejor en los próximos días. Es fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

- Pues claro que es fuerte –barbotó Chris, cuadrando los hombros y alzando el mentón-. Su madre siempre fue la más fuerte.

El médico la miró con gesto escéptico, dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a la joven moribunda, pero no discutió. Gusano. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a juzgar a Marleen? Él no la conocía como la conocía Chris. Él no tenía ni idea de todas las cosas que aquella idiota había soportado, lo valiente que había sido, lo estoica que siempre se había mostrado ante los demás… Pues claro que era la más fuerte. Y Roy había salido a ella. A _ella_, y no a ese impresentable que tenía por padre. ¿Dónde estaría ese desgraciado en esos momentos? Borracho en algún burdel, seguramente. En la cama de otra prostituta, intentando destrozarle la vida como se la había destrozado a Marleen. Qué importaba, en realidad… aquel bastardo ni siquiera sabía que había sido padre. Ni lo sabría jamás. Porque si volvía a asomar la cara por su local, Chris no se molestaría en explicarle lo ocurrido. Le volaría la tapa de los sesos antes de darle tiempo a preguntar.

Maldición… estaba fumando demasiado. El humo del tabaco empezaba a saturar el ambiente de la habitación, distorsionando las cosas y haciendo que le escocieran los ojos. Porque aquello era por culpa del humo… ¿verdad?

- Chris… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? –inquirió el hombre, adoptando un tono delicado que consiguió enfermarla aún más. Ella odiaba los melindres. No necesitaba que nadie se dirigiera a ella con tonos susurrantes ni le diera palmaditas en la espalda.

- Creo que es bastante obvio. Esperar a que se muera, meterla en una caja y llevarla al cementerio. ¿Qué quieres que haga, disecarla y colgarla de adorno en el salón?

El médico frunció el ceño con desagrado ante la brusquedad de su interlocutora.

- Me estaba refiriendo al niño. Si su padre no aparece y su madre muere, habrá que hacer algo con él. El orfanato de…

- Los orfanatos son para los niños sin familia –le interrumpió la mujer, irguiéndose y alzando un poco la voz-. Y Roy no es un niño sin familia. Su familia está aquí, y aquí va a quedarse.

- ¿Aquí? –gruñó él, mirándola de arriba abajo como si acabara de transformarse en algo espeluznante-. ¿Cómo pretendes dejar al niño aquí?

- Aquí ha vivido hasta ahora, y aquí seguiría viviendo en caso de que Marleen sobreviviera. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- ¡La diferencia es que Marleen es su _madre_, Chris! ¡Ella podía hacer con el niño lo que le viniera en gana, pero tú no!

- Ah, ¿ése es el problema? No sufras, entonces, mañana mismo me encargaré de iniciar los trámites para solucionar ese detalle…

- ¡No seas terca, éste no es un lugar apropiado para criar a nadie! ¡El niño…!

- ¡El _niño_ tiene nombre! –espetó Chris, estrellando un puño contra la pared con rabia y fulminando al médico con una dura mirada-. ¡Su nombre es _Roy_! ¡Y a partir de mañana también tendrá un apellido!

No se quedó para escuchar la respuesta de aquel individuo. Dando media vuelta, salió de la habitación y cerró dando un portazo. Sin embargo, ya fuera, se quedó parada por un momento mirando al suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Se miró la mano derecha sólo para encontrar lo poco que le quedaba del cigarro totalmente espachurrado entre sus dedos. Y suspiró, hastiada, limpiándose sin muchos miramientos en el elegante vestido de noche que aún llevaba puesto.

- Madame…

Una vocecilla le hizo levantar la mirada. Un par de chicas habían salido de sus cuartos y se asomaban al pasillo, mirándola con las cejas contraídas y expresiones de angustia y preocupación. Chris sintió que su corazón se ablandaba un poco. Algunas eran aún tan jóvenes… En verdad se sentía terriblemente vieja.

- Volved a la cama –les dijo, agitando una mano, y les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba su propia habitación-. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Oyó a una de ellas sollozar, pero no se volvió para ver quién era. La otra empezó a susurrar palabras de consuelo. Una puerta más se abrió con un leve chirrido. Y, antes de que todas empezaran a salir y a preguntar por Marleen, Chris se encerró en su dormitorio, apretando los dientes.

Sí, había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. La mayoría desagradables. No era la primera vez que perdía a una compañera. Las mujeres como ella estaban expuestas a demasiadas cosas, no era extraño contagiarse, enfermar. Pero que no fuera la primera vez tampoco hacía las cosas más fáciles. A fin de cuentas, aquello era lo que caracterizaba a los humanos, ¿no? Su capacidad para seguir sufriendo, y sentir dolor, y conmoverse, por muchas cosas que hubiesen visto ya…

Chris se dirigió lentamente a la pequeña cuna que habían colocado allí desde que Marleen empeoró, junto a su cama, y se asomó a ella en silencio. Roy apenas llegaba al año y medio. Apenas pronunciaba un par de cosas en el lenguaje de los adultos, aunque hablaba por los codos en ese idioma ininteligible que usan los bebés. Tenía los ojos llenos de vida y, cuando le dabas cualquier cosa para que la sujetara entre sus minúsculas manos, se la quedaba mirando con concentración durante ratos larguísimos, como si la analizara para intentar deducir qué era, para qué servía y cómo utilizarla. Le encantaba jugar con su mechero dorado. A veces ella misma lo había prendido ante él para enseñarle la llama y Roy se quedaba mirando el fuego con la misma cara obnubilada que si se encontrara ante un fenómeno increíble. Marleen se enfadaba con ella cuando lo hacía y le gritaba que no le enseñara esas cosas al niño, que no quería un hijo pirómano.

¿Qué pintaba ese pequeño proyecto de hombre en un orfanato? En los orfanatos los niños no son más que números. Nadie les mira, nadie les ve. Si hacen algo gracioso o enternecedor o incluso valiente, nadie se da cuenta, porque no le importan a nadie. Y cuando ellos levantan la vista, emocionados por haber descubierto algo nuevo, por haber aprendido algo que no sabían, se dan cuenta de que no hay nadie ahí a quién podérselo contar a cambio de una sonrisa. No podía existir una vida más cruel para una criatura más inocente.

Sí, una casa de citas tal vez no fuera el lugar más apropiado para criar a un niño, pero allí no le faltaría nada. Chris se encargaría de ello. Marleen había decidido tener a aquel niño, a pesar de las circunstancias que habían rodeado su embarazo, porque lo consideró importante. Para ella había sido especial. Ella dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que llegaría alto en la vida. ¿Y quién era Chris para tirar por la borda el esfuerzo de aquella mujer? ¿Quién era ella para negarle a Roy la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de su madre?

El pequeño se removió en sueños, su respiración aún pesada y trabajosa. Era irónico que la enfermedad que estaba matando a su madre, a él le hubiese hecho más fuerte. Pero la vida es así a veces… irónica, cruel, inesperada, pero también inevitable. Y había que aprender a vivir con ello. Él se removió otra vez, arrugando el rostro, y soltó un puchero. Chris se inclinó para colocarle una mano en la frente, que seguía caliente por la fiebre. Y cuando Roy empezó a lloriquear, chasqueó la lengua con un suspiro y cogió al bebé con cuidado, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

- Sí, sí, hoy es una mala noche para todos, Roy-bo… -le susurró, meciéndole suavemente mientras se encaminaba hacia un pequeño y desgastado sillón orejero que tenía en un rincón.

Se sentó en él, hundiéndose contra los cojines con cansancio, y se colocó al niño sobre el pecho, confiando en que el calor humano le calmara. Cuando Roy se agarró a su vestido con sus pequeños puños, casi sintió deseos de echarse a reír.

- Quién me iba a decir a mí que a estas alturas terminaría convirtiéndome en una madraza, ¿hum? –le dijo, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda-. Tu madre es una sinvergüenza. Era ella la que tenía ganas de tener un crío, no yo. Aquí tenía que estar, cuidándote. Y ahora se larga y me deja a mí el paquete. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Le compramos la caja más barata que haya en la funeraria para vengarnos?

Se rió en voz baja de su propio chiste, aunque ni siquiera a ella le pasó desapercibida la amargura de su voz. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Allí las cosas también se veían distorsionadas y los ojos seguían escociéndole, pero no había estado fumando en aquella habitación, así que no debía ser por culpa del humo del tabaco, después de todo…

- Parece que nos hemos quedado solos, Roy-bo… -murmuró-. Qué chiste. Por fin he encontrado al hombre de mi vida, aunque me lo hayan endosado a la fuerza. Yo esperaba que levantara más de un palmo del suelo, pero en fin… Como suele decirse, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Él se había calmado. Respiraba con normalidad sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello. Y aquello la calmó también a ella, más que los 15 cigarros que se había fumado aquella tarde…

_- Madame_…

Qué cansada estaba, maldición… Y aún así, qué paz sentía de repente por dentro…

_- Madame_…

Ojala Marleen hubiese podido sentirlo también una última vez…

- ¡Madame!

Chris abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada. La luz de media tarde entraba a raudales por la ventana de su cuarto, y ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para reubicarse, desconcertada. Pasó un instante hasta que logró enfocar el rostro de Roy, que la miraba fijamente con su cara a dos palmos escasos de la de ella.

- ¡Te has quedado frita! –exclamó el niño, medio escandalizado.

Chris gruñó, incorporándose lo mejor posible teniendo en cuenta que el muchacho se había subido a sus rodillas y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

- Urrg, siento decepcionarte –contestó con voz ronca, frotándose los ojos con los dedos para espabilarse-, pero yo también duermo a veces, ¿sabes? ¿O te crees que soy un _robor_?

- Se dice _robot_.

- Qué importa, no seas tan tiquismiquis –hizo una pausa para terminar de despertarse y por fin miró al niño, esbozando una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Ya has vuelto del colegio?

- Acabo de llegar, Sophie me ha dicho que estabas en la habitación –parecía emocionado. En realidad, a sus 8 años de edad, Roy se emocionaba casi por cualquier cosa. Aún era tan crío… Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones del uniforme gris y sacó una hoja de papel arrugadísima que estiró y plantó ante los ojos de la mujer con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. ¡Mira lo que me ha dado hoy mi profesora!

Chris intentó echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder leer el papel que el niño le metía por los ojos.

- Ohhh, ¡una nota por buen comportamiento! –exclamó, sin molestarse en ocultar el orgullo que destilaba su voz. Sabía de sobra que eso era lo que más le gustaba a Roy-. ¡Por ser el niño que mejor escribe de la clase! ¡Buen trabajo, Roy-bo! ¡A este paso llegarás a presidente!

Él amplió tantísimo su sonrisa que casi se le salía del rostro. Qué cara de pillo tenía, el sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo habían podido darle una nota por buen comportamiento a un crío que llevaba la palabra _travesura_ escrita en la frente? Su profesora debía ser idiota. O quizá Roy la tuviera encandilada con sus encantos. Aquel enano enamoraba a todo el mundo.

- ¡Me ha escrito esta nota especialmente para ti! –chilló con ilusión-. Me ha dicho: "Toma, para que le des una alegría a tu madre".

Chris parpadeó. Y entonces a ella también se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa que le cruzaba el rostro entero. Sí, aquel enano tenía enamorado a todo el mundo… especialmente a ella.

- Y vaya que ha sido una alegría, ya lo creo. ¿Sabes qué? Me parece que esto se merece una de esas copas de helado gigantes de Cherry's.

Roy la miró con los ojos muy redondos, impactado. Y entonces empezó a agitar los brazos como si pretendiera echar a volar.

- ¡Madame, madame, ESO ES GENIAL! ¡La última vez que fuimos a celebrar a Cherry's fue cuando acabó la revuelta en el Oeste!

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero bájate ya, que me estás destrozando las rodillas.

Roy se bajó de un salto al suelo y agarró a la mujer de una mano para tirar de ella y ayudarla a levantarse. Por favor… aquel sillón cada día estaba más hundido y desgastado, y ella estaba cada día más vieja.

- Pero ¿no tienes trabajo?

- Bah, le diré a Sophie que se encargue durante un par de horas. Hace buena tarde para salir a pasear, ¿eh?

- Desde luego. ¡Y para comer helados! Me voy a pedir la súper-copa-doble-tres-delicias-especial.

- Ahhh, estupendo… Te acuerdas de que la última vez que te comiste eso estuviste tres días con diarrea, ¿verdad?

Roy se petrificó, empalideciendo.

- Sí, es verdad… Mejor pido otra cosa…

- Si pidieras helado de ron con pasas, como yo…

- ¡Todo el día con el ron con pasas! ¡Que _no_ quiero ron con pasas!

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo has probado!

Chris apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse un fino gabán, porque Roy correteaba constantemente en torno a ella, apremiándola para salir antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Al abandonar la habitación, se cogió a su mano y ya no la volvió a soltar, parloteando sobre lo que había estado haciendo en el colegio, cómo su compañera de atrás le había dado la mitad de su merienda sólo por decirle que hoy iba muy guapa y cosas así. A Chris le encantaba oírle. Los niños eran realmente sorprendentes. Al menos, Roy nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Y a veces pensaba que tal vez no lo estuviera haciendo tan mal, después de todo, aunque ella sólo estuviera cumpliendo con el rol de madre porque una enfermedad se llevó a la suya de verdad…

Sí, se habían quedado solos. Y había sido duro. Pero a Chris dejaban de importarle aquellas cosas cuando Roy se quedaba dormido en su regazo, o cuando hacían juntos los deberes, o leían algún libro antes de irse a dormir… o cuando salían a pasear por Central. Estaban solos, pero a su modo de ver eran una familia como cualquier otra. Tenían a las chicas, que querían al niño casi tanto como ella. Y verlo crecer, cada vez más fuerte, más sano y más alegre compensaba cualquier dificultad que hubiesen podido atravesar y le hacía sentir que quizá Marleen estuviese de acuerdo con la forma en que lo estaba educando… Chris sólo quería que se convirtiera en un buen hombre, tan noble como lo había sido su madre.

Cada día entendía mejor por qué Marleen había decidido traerle al mundo. Ella había tenido razón, Roy era especial. Chris también podía sentirlo, _sabía_ que estaba destinado a grandes cosas en la vida…

O quizá fuera simplemente que todas las madres piensan lo mismo de sus hijos.

_**--Fin--**_

**N/A**: Sólo quiero aclarar una cosilla sobre Marleen… Como ya dije en las notas de arriba, me imagino el negocio de Chris como una casa de citas, no como un prostíbulo. Pero que las chicas no tengan en principio funciones sexuales con los clientes, no significa que alguna de ellas no haya sido forzada alguna vez o alguna escabrosa historia de ese estilo. En este caso, el padre de Roy era un pez gordo del gobierno (llamémosle ministro/juez/comisario/whatever) cliente habitual de Marleen, pero un tipo bastante despreciable que la terminó forzando en uno de sus encuentros (obviamente el último, porque el tío no volvió a pisar por allí, por la cuenta que le traía) Ella se quedó embarazada de Roy y decidió seguir adelante con el tema y tener el niño.

La enfermedad que la termina matando no tiene nada que ver con un mal parto ni nada por el estilo. Es simplemente una enfermedad random como cualquiera de las muchas enfermedades que se cargaban a todo el mundo en el siglo XVIII: gripe, pulmonía, tuberculosis, escarlatina, whateveragain… En teoría Marleen también contagió a Roy, pero él se terminó recuperando, mientras que ella no (… lo que me hace recordar la DEPRIMENTE película/novela de _Los Miserables_, buuuhhh…)

And that's all, folks!! XD

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Cuidaos mucho, mis queridos lectores :D


	3. 01 Honeymoon

**Title**: _Nuevas familias_  
**Fandom**: **Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters**: Roy-tachi en pleno  
**Prompt**: #01 - Honeymoon  
**Word Count**: 3.350  
**Rating**: G  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: nop  
**Summary**: Roy no sentía envidia de Hughes porque se hubiese casado y estuviera sentando las bases de una nueva familia. Total, él ya tenía la suya propia.

_**Nuevas familias**_

Aquél era el momento del día que más odiaba Roy Mustang.

- Teniente Coronel, su correo –anunció una joven secretaria, acercándose a él con un manojo de cartas.

A Roy se le atragantó el café. No pudo evitar dedicarle a la chica una expresión de rancia resignación.

- Sí, gracias…

La mayoría de los sobres pertenecían al correo interno del cuartel del Este. Algún memorándum, citaciones para la reunión de turno, nuevos informes sobre alquimistas renombrados de la zona… Pero entre todos aquellos papeles inofensivos estaba _la carta_. Ese maldito sobre infernal que le indigestaba el desayuno cada día, siempre con un llamativo matasellos diferente, enviado desde cualquier rincón del país. Y, por supuesto, hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

Roy contempló con una horrible mueca de disgusto la carta de Hughes, preguntándose hasta cuándo duraría aquella tortura. Él y Gracia llevaban de luna de miel casi un mes. ¡Casi un mes! Daba la impresión de que se estaban recorriendo Amestris de cabo a rabo. ¿Es que no iban a parar nunca? ¿Qué clase de placer morboso encontraba aquel idiota en mandarle cartas cada día para informarle _detalladamente_ de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer? ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él, de todas formas? Y cogió el abrecartas para rasgar el sobre con más violencia de la necesaria, como si pudiera así acuchillar ligeramente a su mejor amigo también.

Por supuesto, dentro no sólo estaba la correspondiente parrafada rebosante de fervoroso amor matrimonial, sino también la foto de turno para ilustrar gráficamente la felicidad del matrimonio Hughes. Esta vez, ambos aparecían abrazados en una especie de embarcadero, encuadrados en un escenario muy romántico y sentimentaloide, él besuqueándola y ella dejándose besuquear con mucho gusto. Se apresuró a estampar la foto del revés contra la mesa para deshacerse cuanto antes de aquella visión perturbadora, antes de empezar a leer la no menos traumática carta.

_Querido Roy:_

_¡El sur es maravilloso! Nos ha gustado más el oeste, de todas formas, pero aquí también hay sitios impresionantes para visitar. Y todo es mil veces más hermoso cuando lo veo con mi Gracia, JAJAJA. Ayer estábamos paseando por el parque principal de South City y me di cuenta de que cuando el sol se le refleja en el pelo le arranca brillos dorados. ¿Sabes lo bonito que es su pelo? ¡Y tan suave…! Luego vimos a un matrimonio joven paseando a su bebé y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Qué guapa es! Cuando volvimos por la noche al hotel le dije que podríamos empezar a intentarlo, y ella me agarró y…_

Roy no siguió leyendo, prácticamente carbonizado de furia. Y, con un exasperado rugido, intentó despedazar la carta hasta convertirla en polvo y hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Lástima que Riza apareciera de repente junto a él y se la arrebatara de las manos antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera a hacerle un rasguño.

- Sentir envidia de la felicidad ajena es un sentimiento muy feo, Teniente Coronel –le regañó con voz neutra, mirándole secamente desde arriba.

- ¡No me dan envidia, me causan repulsión!

- A pesar de eso, no debería romper las cartas que le envían los amigos. Siempre gusta guardar estas cosas y poder revisarlas en el futuro para revivir buenos recuerdos.

- ¡No se puede revivir buenos recuerdos con _eso_! Además, ¡todas las cartas que me envía son iguales! ¿Para qué guardar quinientas, si están todas repetidas? Empiezo a creer que usa una plantilla estándar para reproducir lo mismo una y otra vez. ¡Déme la satisfacción de poder destrozar al menos una, alférez!

Hizo amago de volver a coger la carta con brusquedad, pero Riza la apartó de su alcance, esquivándole. Luego, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a las letras de Hughes, leyendo en silencio. Hubo un momento en el que sus cejas se enarcaron y su boca se torció con hermetismo. Y al terminar soltó inexpresivamente:

- Bueno, parece que se están divirtiendo.

- ¡Desde luego! –Roy se acodó en su escritorio, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos en gesto enfurruñado-. ¡Pero a mí me dan igual sus sórdidos asuntos matrimoniales!

- Creo que debería leer la posdata, señor.

Riza le tendió la carta ante los ojos, señalando con un dedo la última frase de Hughes.

_PD: Estar casado es lo mejor, idiota. ¡Búscate una esposa ya!_

Roy le arrebató los papeles a Riza violentamente, arrojándolos con frustración al fondo de un cajón junto con la diabólica foto feliz, y lo cerró de golpe con un estruendo que reverberó en todo el despacho. Los chicos de su equipo ya ni siquiera se molestaron en fingir que no estaban escuchando la conversación y levantaron las cabezas de sus respectivos papeles para quedarse mirando a su jefe con gotas de sudor rodando por sus nucas.

- No entiendo por qué se pone así –Riza le dio la espalda para volver a su puesto-. Aténgase a las consecuencias de sus actos.

- ¡¿Mis actos? –chilló Roy, incorporándose en su butaca con furia-. ¡En ningún momento he deseado saber lo que esos dos hacen o dejan de hacer durante su maldita luna de miel!

- ¡Cabo Falman! –llamó Riza con voz imperiosa-. ¡Conversación número 35/6 del ágape conmemorativo posterior a la ceremonia de boda de los Hughes!

- ¡Sí, señora! –Falman se levantó de golpe, cuadrándose y llevándose la mano derecha a la frente en el típico saludo militar-. ¡Conversación número 35/6! Teniente Coronel Mustang: "_Me alegro por vosotros, Hughes, jajaja. Espero que lo paséis bien en vuestro viaje, ya me contarás lo que andáis haciendo, ¿eh? Tú ya me entiendes, jajaja…_".

- ¡¿Q-qué? –Roy se puso como un tomate, mirándoles con horror-. ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

- Sí que lo dijo –intervino Breda, alzando una ceja-. Y todavía no estaba borracho, así que lo dijo con plenas facultades mentales.

- Debió imaginarse que el capitán Hughes se lo tomaría al pie de la letra, señor –añadió Fuery, con una sonrisilla indulgente.

- Pfff… Usted se lo ha buscado –remató Havoc con sorna, llevándose una mano a la boca para reprimir la risa.

Roy se hundió de hombros y ocultó rápidamente el rostro en una mano con frustración, sudando.

- Vaya mierda de equipo…

- ¡Señor, sí, señor! –exclamaron todos a coro, imitando el tono formal con socarronería-. ¡Usted eligió a los mejores, señor!

Después de aquello, fue imposible volver a quejarse de las cartas de Hughes. Cada vez que le palpitaba la vena de la sien de furia al recibir una con el café matutino, los miembros de su equipo se le quedaban mirando sombríamente, como si llevaran escrito en el rostro "_conversación número 35/6_". Y Roy tenía que conformarse con volver a lanzar los papeles y las fotos al fondo del cajón para cerrarlo de nuevo con golpes cada vez más fuertes, descargando su enfado con el pobre mueble, que tarde o temprano terminaría descoyuntándose.

Un día, tras leer una carta especialmente azucarada de Hughes que le crispó los nervios a un grado inclasificable, le pegó tal trastazo a su escritorio que la madera crujió siniestramente. Y Riza lanzó un profundo suspiro, apiadándose de él.

- Señor, creo que usted también necesita unas vacaciones urgentemente.

Roy la miró enarcando las cejas, reflexionando sobre aquella observación. Echó un rápido vistazo al despacho. Havoc estaba en el campo de tiro, Breda en una reunión, Falman perdido por ahí consiguiendo unos informes y a Fuery acaban de llevárselo unos muchachos del puesto central de comunicaciones para que les echara una mano con un problema que había colapsado la centralita. Su alférez y él estaban solos. Así que se acodó con un brazo sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en la mano para comentar con aire casual:

- Tiene razón, alférez. Desde que me ascendieron a este puesto no he parado de trabajar. Creo que no he tenido unas vacaciones decentes desde el final de la guerra. ¿Qué le parece si nos cogemos unos días juntos? Podríamos ir a los Lagos de Garity. Hughes dijo que estaban bastante bien.

Riza, que estaba ordenando un taco de folios en una mesa cercana, se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia él, enarcando las cejas con sorpresa. Le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear durante un rato que se hizo interminable y, cuando Roy ya estaba empezando a sudar de nerviosismo ante su gesto inexpresivo, ella se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

- Me parece una buena idea –contestó-. Nunca he estado en el Oeste.

- ¿En serio? –se sorprendió Roy, incorporándose.

- Sí, nunca he estado en el Oeste…

- En serio te parece una buena idea, quería decir…

- Ahh… Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? A mí también me apetecen unas vacaciones y es un poco patético viajar solo.

El cambio de humor del Teniente Coronel fue más que evidente, como si hubiese encontrado un objetivo positivo en el que fijar su energía. En los días que siguieron se dedicó a revisar las cartas que Hughes le había enviado desde el Oeste, apuntando los sitios que él le recomendaba o los que le habían causado mejor impresión, contrastando datos todo el tiempo con montones de folletos turísticos que le había pedido a la secretaria. Miraba las fotos de su amigo con Gracia y se reía por lo bajo maliciosamente, pensando en devolverle la jugada y mandarle montones de instantáneas de él con Riza en aquellos parajes naturales, disfrutando de unos días de descanso y distensión. Cuando ese idiota volviera de su luna de miel, él tendría también un grueso fajo de felices fotos familiares que meterle por la boca para que se callara de una vez y le dejara en paz. La venganza era dulce. Y quién hubiese afirmado que no era un motor sano en la vida, se equivocaba.

Sin embargo, se esmeraba en mantener su proyecto oculto a los miembros de su equipo. No quería más burlas y comentarios jocosos a su costa, así que siempre compartía con Riza la información sobre el viaje que iba recopilando cuando ambos estaban a solas. Le alegraba más de lo que había esperado que ella se mostrara tan dispuesta y entusiasmada también. A pesar de llevar tantos años juntos y conocerse desde hacía tanto tiempo, eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que podían relajarse y comportarse como una familia. Después de todo, a Roy le gustaba pensar que eran eso, precisamente: una familia. Ambos estaban huérfanos, apenas tenían a nadie más. Y tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando era agradable.

Sí… aquello no era sólo por venganza contra el acoso psicológico de Hughes…

El día señalado para iniciar por fin el viaje, Roy se presentó casi al amanecer en casa de Riza para recogerla. Ambos habían decidido que sería mejor hacer el trayecto en coche, aunque fuera más largo, imitando la estrategia que había usado el matrimonio Hughes para recorrer Amestris. Podrían turnarse para conducir y así irían más a su aire, parando cuando les apeteciera y disfrutando del paisaje rural del centro del país, como un auténtico viaje familiar en toda regla. Aquello le emocionaba estúpidamente. No pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se le escapó mientras ayudaba a la rubia a cargar la pequeña maleta en el maletero.

- Parece realmente motivado, señor –comentó Riza con voz ligera, sonriendo también al sentarse en el puesto de copiloto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Pues sí –admitió Roy pletórico, poniendo en marcha el coche-. Una semana de vacaciones motiva a cualquiera, ¿no? Ropa cómoda, mucho sol, mucho aire puro, muchos paseos en barca por el lago. Pescar, nadar, dormir, comer…

- Tanta actividad podría matarnos, no se exceda.

Roy soltó una carcajada, divertido.

- Lo importante es desconectar del trabajo y descansar. Me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado la invitación, de verdad. Será agradable hacer un viaje juntos. Tienes razón en que viajar solo es deprimente. El trayecto en carretera será largo, pero seguro que se nos pasa volando…

- Bueno, antes de iniciar ese interminable trayecto en carretera, tenemos que pasar por casa de Breda para recoger unas cosas, así que no tenga tanta prisa en salir de la ciudad –al ver que la expresión de su jefe se agriaba de golpe, Riza se echó a reír en un murmullo-. No pongas esa cara, hombre. Sólo será un momento. Enseguida estaremos rodando hacia los Lagos.

Él se limitó a dejar escapar un gruñido, pero hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el buen humor. De acuerdo, hubiese preferido escapar de allí ahorrándose que sus subordinados le vieran metido en el coche felizmente con Hawkeye, camino de unas vacaciones familiares. Pero podría soportar los comentarios graciosos de turno cuando volviera, después de relajarse una semana entera a orillas del lago sin verles la cara.

Aparcó frente al bloque de pisos en el que Breda tenía un apartamento y Riza se bajó del coche con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, asegurándole que volvería en un minuto. Roy se quedó esperando con el motor en marcha, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante, pero no tuvo que aguardar por mucho tiempo. Ella cumplió su promesa, enseguida volvió a aparecer en la calle.

… Seguida de Breda, Havoc, Fuery y Falman, todos ellos vestidos con ropa informal y cargando su respectivas maletas o bolsas de viaje.

Roy contempló petrificado cómo su equipo en pleno se metía en el coche con total impunidad, charlando y riendo animadamente como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y estuviera planeado desde el principio.

- ¡Vaya mierda de coche que ha traído, señor! –bufó Havoc nada más entrar en la parte de atrás, apretándose contra la puerta cuando Breda ocupó el centro del reducido espacio-. ¡Nos vamos a cocer aquí! ¿Con esto pretende llegar hasta Garity?

- ¿No tenéis la impresión de que el coche se ha hundido bastante? –comentó Breda, mirando alrededor con suspicacia-. Espero que no vayamos arrastrando los bajos…

- ¿Y de quién será la culpa? Ya podrías ponerte a dieta, tío…

- ¡Cállate!

- No se preocupe, señor –intervino Falman muy solícito, haciéndose un ovillo detrás junto a los otros dos y sacando repentinamente un mapa de no se sabía dónde-. Con el peso extra tardaremos unas quince horas en llegar hasta Garity, pero he trazado una ruta detallada siguiendo el camino más aceptable, incluyendo los mejores restaurantes de carretera en los que podremos parar a descansar, estirar las piernas y tomar algo…

- Eso, eso, lo de los restaurantes es importante, que si vamos a pasar quince horas metidos en el coche vamos a necesitar mucha energía…

- ¡¿Quince horas? ¡No fastidies, Falman, esa parte de la información me la habéis ocultado! ¡Teniente Coronel, déjeme conducir a mí, vamos! ¡Llegaremos a Garity en cinco horas máximo!

- ¡Deja de alucinar, el coche no da para tanto! ¡Y menos si va cargado hasta los topes! ¿Quieres que saltemos por los aires o qué?

- Debimos ir en tren –suspiró Fuery con cansancio, ocupando el asiento de copiloto junto con Riza-. Habría sido mil veces más cómodo y rápido…

- Nah, yo estoy de acuerdo con el Teniente Coronel, es mucho más bucólico un viaje en coche, nos lo pasaremos bien…

- ¡Yo no me lo voy a pasar bien comprimido aquí detrás! ¡Fuery, cámbiame el sitio!

- ¡Ni hablar, el único que cabe aquí delante con la alférez soy yo!

- ¡Serás guarro! ¡Aprovechado!

- He estado pensando que podríamos rotar y turnarnos para conducir, así el viaje no se hará tan pesado…

- Pues yo no sé conducir…

- ¡Y yo me niego a que conduzca Havoc!

- ¡Conduzco mejor que tú, Breda!

- Alférez –gruñó Roy, con los gritos de los chicos de fondo, palpitándole la vena de la sien brutalmente-, ¿qué demonios significa esto?

- Usted dijo que nos fuéramos de vacaciones _juntos_, señor –contestó Riza con voz neutra, mirando al frente como si allí no pasara nada.

- ¡Me refería sólo a nosotros dos, maldita sea! –exclamó hecho una furia, descargando un puñetazo contra el volante.

Riza giró el rostro hacia él y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Esto no es una luna de miel, mi Teniente Coronel! –le espetó con contundencia.

Y Roy se hundió de hombros con desconsuelo, a un paso de ponerse a criar setas en un rincón.

- No olvidaré esto, alférez –lloriqueó con frustración, arrancando el coche finalmente y poniéndose en camino-. Me las pagarás, te lo aseguro.

- ¡No se ponga así, señor! –Havoc bajó el cristal para que entrara un poco de aire, sacando un brazo por la ventanilla-. Dicen que los Lagos es una zona muy turística en esta época del año, seguro que está lleno de chicas guapas. Si hubiese venido sólo con la alférez no habría podido disfrutar del ligoteo, ¿no cree? ¡Písele a fondo, las mujeres nos esperan! ¡Quiero llegar a Garity antes de que se acabe mi semana de vacaciones!

- Qué ganas, ¿eh? Parece que hace siglos que no nos tomamos un descanso, me siento como si hubiese pasado media vida enterrado bajo el papeleo. Por fin podremos respirar aire puro.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Yo me he traído la caña, que dicen que los Lagos es uno de los mejores sitios del país para la pesca. Antes de entrar en la Academia iba a pescar con mi padre todos los veranos…

- A mí también me gusta pescar, Breda, me apunto.

- ¡Y yo! Ahhh, qué ganas de llegar y desconectar del trabajo… ¡Cuidado, señor, que se pasa el desvío!

- Basándome más o menos en la velocidad estándar que debemos adoptar, he calculado que llegaremos a Lumf para la hora del almuerzo si no hacemos ninguna parada, y podríamos estar en Garity para cenar…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ninguna parada hasta Lumf? ¡Ni hablar, eso sería hacer de un tirón la mitad del viaje! ¡Señor, paremos en Inrute a desayunar, que yo salgo con el estómago vacío!

- Ehhh… no es por fastidiar, pero creo que Falman no ha tenido en cuenta que yo me mareo en los viajes largos en coche, así que vamos a tener que parar con más frecuencia si no queréis ver algo desagradable…

- ¿Pesca, comida, vómitos? ¡De verdad, qué asco de compañeros, parecéis una panda de viejas! ¡Señor, me niego a seguir adelante si éste es el espíritu! ¡Este viaje va a ser una cagada…!

- ¡CALLAOS LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ! –rugió Roy, descompuesto, cuando su autocontrol no dio más de sí y explotó definitivamente-. ¡Os lo advierto! ¡Al próximo que abra el pico lo dejo tirado en la cuneta!

- ¡Niños! –exclamó en el acto Riza, volviéndose en el asiento para mirar a los de atrás con reprobación-. ¡No molestéis a papá mientras conduce!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el coche. Y al segundo siguiente todos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas.

- Cierto, papi se pone de mal humor cuando va al volante, qué rancio…

- Cuidado, cuidado, si le distraemos nos podríamos estrellar…

- ¡Papá, tengo hambre, más vale que pares en Inrute de verdad o me pongo a cantar canciones de campamento!

- ¡Pues yo quiero hacer pis!

- Te dije que hicieras antes de salir de casa, tío…

- Creo que ya me estoy mareando… ¿trajiste las bolsas para vomitar, papá?

- ¡Me aburrooo! ¿Cuándo llegamos? ¿Cuándo llegamos? ¿Cuándo llegamos?

Roy estuvo a punto de arrancar el volante de cuajo para estrellárselo en la cabeza a sus subordinados. Pero Riza se cubrió la boca con una mano, temblando, hasta que fue incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo y rompió a reír alegremente también. Fue entonces cuando se volvió a mirarle con expresión divertida y le musitó:

- ¿No era un viaje familiar lo que querías? Alegra esa cara. Seguro que los Hughes no se lo pasarán ni la mitad de bien que nosotros.

Roy volvió a gruñir, pero se rindió con un suspiro de resignación. Y finalmente dejó escapar una disimulada sonrisa.

Sí, Riza tenía razón. Quizá un grueso fajo de felices fotos familiares en las que aparecieran seis personas en vez de sólo dos no estuviera mal tampoco, después de todo.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
